Bad Angel
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Um anjo enviado para me fazer pecar, cada vez mais, cada vez com mais intensidade. femme


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Bad Angel

Sinopse: "Um anjo enviado para me fazer pecar, cada vez mais, cada vez com mais intensidade."

Shipper: Andrômeda/Narcisa

Classificação: NC17/ Femmeslash

Gênero: Drama/Romance

**N.A.:** _Essa fic é __**Incest e Femmeslash**__, se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!_

_Fic feita para a Giuli, espero que goste da fic. Totalmente sua, Inteirinha. Só você mesmo para me fazer escrever esse femmeslash, tipo de fic que nunca leio e nunca nem pensei em escrever. Feliz Aniversário, amore!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Desclaimer: **_Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

_**Bad Angel**_

_Living in me_

_You are living in me_

Era como correr os dedos sobre mármore. Sentindo a sensação boa de que os dedos deslizavam com facilidade, com leveza. A ponta de meus dedos são extremamente grosseiros se comparados à pele macia de Cissy, deitada de bruços, dormindo calma. Ela pode ser comparada a uma boneca de porcelana, a pele clara, sem marcas. O rosto, os olhos, tudo me lembra uma boneca – inclusive, algumas decisões que toma. Parece que há alguém dominando seu jeito, controlando suas ações, mexendo seus lábios finos e vermelhos, dizendo suas palavras.

Mas não me importo com isso agora, quero decorar cada mínimo detalhe de Cissy, guardar em minha mente tudo que ela é. Pois sei bem que ela mudará após meu casamento. Vai deixar de me olhar como olha, vai deixar de me amar como ama. Mesmo que não demonstre, mesmo que não fale, eu sei que vai. Sei que isso vai machucá-la ao saber que não poderemos mais dormir na mesma cama, beijar os lábios da outra sem preocupações que outras pessoas o farão também.

Ela respira suavemente, seus braços se mexendo por debaixo do travesseiro, as pernas enrolando-se no lençol, os pés procurando inconscientemente os meus. Narcisa não tem muita noção da própria beleza, sempre dizendo: "Andy, você exagera com esses elogios!" Mas todos são verdadeiros, e não sou somente eu que percebo a beleza dela, muitos garotos do colégio quebram o pescoço olhando-a passar. Entretanto, ela não percebe, não nota nenhum dos olhares. Continua com seus olhos semi-cerrados, boca entreaberta e passos leves, andando na direção em que deve e pronto. Ela não compreende que sua pele é macia ao toque, que mesmo fria é quente quando a abraço, a puxo para junto de mim.

Os olhos brilhando intensamente em um azul que nunca vi antes em minha vida. Sua íris tem finos riscos pretos, que não são visíveis à distância, mas se a olha de perto – como sempre faço entre nossos beijos – os vê. Pequenas linhas que traçam a cor azul, deixando o azul mais escuro, mas intenso. Os cílios longos fecham e abrem devagar, batendo um contra o outro, fazendo com que eu suspire sem que ela veja, pois escondem o que Narcisa é. Escondem a fragilidade que ela demonstra com o olhar, o medo de nos separarem, a felicidade de me ver ao lado quando acorda.

Os cabelos loiros se espalham pelo travesseiro branco, fios finos e delicados demais. Eles são loiros extremamente claros, com pequenas partes mais escuras, que parecem deixar seus cabelos mais escuros; ela odeia. Mas vive a penteá-los, deixando os fios dourados ainda mais lisos, escorrendo por suas costas, caindo como cascata. Me deixa puxá-los, embrenhando meus dedos entre eles, enquanto a puxo para beijá-la ou para irritá-la, sabendo bem que logo após ela irá se arrumar para tê-los certos e belos sempre. Mas eu não ligo, não ligo para que os cabelos dela estejam embaraçados ou arrumados, ela continua bela.

Seu corpo já não é de menina, já é mulher. Uma mulher linda, sem outras palavras para descrever. Ela realmente não precisa que a descreva, penso eu. A pele bem clara, veias aparecendo em certos pontos, bombeando a vida para seu corpo. Narcisa não vai me perdoar por deixar outra pessoa tocar essa pele, mas ela não me pertence. Não podemos ficar juntas, não podemos ser uma da outra eternamente; ela sabe bem disso. Sabe melhor que eu. Ela sabia disso quando me beijou, sabia disso quando me puxou para sua cama.

_"Isso é tão errado, Cissy."_

"_Eu sei. Mas te amo."_

É o que ela disse, e eu concordei. Não me importei por termos o mesmo sobrenome, por termos o mesmo puro-sangue correndo na veia; por sermos irmãs. Não liguei para nada disso, apenas para o fato de que a amava mais do que era correto para duas irmãs, amava cada olhar que ela me dava, cada palavra que ela dizia, cada gesto. E agora, amava os lábios nos meus, o corpo contra o meu, o toque e a necessidade de ser dela. Narcissa é algo que amo, e que perco.

_I feel you by my side_

_Your living soul wants to run away with me_

Não tenho como explicar como teve inicio, apenas sei que ao perceber, já me encontrava presa em seu abraço, os lábios finos e macios dela movendo-se com destreza sobre os meus. A respiração dela acelerada, as mãos mais possessivas do que quando éramos pequenas e ela segurava a minha, pedindo para não soltar ao corrermos pelo jardim. Era difícil fugir dos braços dela, mesmo que eu fosse mais velha, fosse um pouco mais forte. Não fugi por puro medo de não mais ter os lábios dela presos aos meus, me deixando com a sensação de que era algo tão bom que só poderia ser proibido.

E é. É proibido, pecaminoso, imperdoável. Irresistível.

Narcissa é minha irmã, mas também é muitas outras coisas: amante, amiga e companheira. Mas é outras coisas mais, coisas que não sei nomear. Coisas que não são capazes de levarem nome, apenas de serem sentidas. Quem sente, sabe a intensidade de um olhar, a sensação sedosa de um beijo, o choque elétrico do outro corpo contra o seu.

Se acho errado amar minha irmã assim? Acho.

Se pretendo um dia me afastar desse amor? Não.

Se acho que ela vai se afastar desse amor insano? Sim.

"O que faz me observando?" ela pergunta sem abrir os olhos e se mexe na cama, deixando o lençol descobrir mais um pouco de sua pele alva. Corro meus dedos por seu rosto, começando por seu queixo. Traço uma linha até seus cabelos, passando devagar meus dedos pelos fios sedosos e lisos, os quais ela penteou antes de dormir.

"Apenas te olhando, Cissy."

Narcisa ainda não aprendeu, mas o tom de sua voz me deixa feliz, não importa se for me dando bronca, brigando ou apenas conversando. O timbre de sua voz me faz feliz. Ela abre os olhos, me deixando ver aqueles pequenos riscos negros sobre a cor azul, os lábios dela se curvam em um sorriso torto, sem ser real.

"Sabe bem que não gosto, Andy." diz achando que me importo, e me abraça, entrelaçando nossas mãos, olhando dentro de meus olhos com intensidade.

"Eu sei." respondo rindo dela, não ligando para o que ela fala. Preciso decorar o corpo, os olhos, os cabelos, as sensações, tudo, antes que seja tarde demais. Antes que eu tenha que dar a noticia que vou embora. Antes de contar que vou me casar, que vou ser de outra pessoa.

"Você vai me contar quando que vai se casar?" ela pergunta com o rosto sério, seus dedos entrelaçando-se mais fortes aos meus.

Eu não respondo, não tenho coragem. Não sei como ela soube, mas não parece nada feliz com isso; porém, não há nada que possamos fazer. Ela um dia também irá se casar, ter filhos e esquecer de mim. Por isso aproveito cada segundo ao lado dela, cada minuto que posso ficar perto de minha irmã. Memorizar, gravar a ferro em minha mente tudo sobre ela, mesmo sabendo que não vou esquecer, não importa quantos anos se passem.

Aproximo meus lábios dos dela, sabendo bem que ela vai recuar, então a seguro pela nuca, impedindo que se afaste e a beijo. Trago o corpo dela mais para perto, sem deixar que solte minha mão, sentindo que ela se rende devagar. Me deixa responder depois à questão dela, me deixa explicar depois o porquê de minha omissão. Por hora ela se entrega, me deixando beijá-la com calma.

Cissy é delicada, e toco devagar sua pele clara, roçando a ponta de meus dedos por suas costelas, descendo em direção à sua cintura, coxa. Deslizo todo o caminho de volta até suas costas e a puxo mais contra meu corpo, colocando uma de minhas pernas entre as suas, vendo-a arquear. Um gemido baixo escapa por seus lábios e não sei bem o que devo sentir, se tristeza por ser a última vez que a ouvirei gemer ou se felicidade por saber que quem a fez gemer dessa maneira sou eu.

_And now_

_Will something happen to me?_

Ela segura minha cintura, tocando-me nos lugares exatos, me fazendo delirar por ela. Sabe bem que cada toque seu é como seda em minha pele, deixando um rastro quente, viciante. Não posso negar que Narcisa sabe bem como enlouquecer alguém, sem precisar fazer esforço algum, apenas tocando. Quebro nosso beijo apenas para ver as linhas em suas íris tomando conta do azul, deixando seus olhos injetados.

"Te amo." ela diz baixo e volta a me beijar, demonstrando tudo que sente, tudo que diz e o que esconde. Não preciso dizer também, ela sabe bem que a amo na mesma intensidade. Minhas mãos deslizam para debaixo do lençol, tocando-a mais fundo.

Ela geme pra mim pela última vez.

--

"Já vai?" pergunta com seu tom superior, descendo as escadas de nossa casa devagar, olhando para mim, como se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa.

"Sim. Ted me espera." Digo vendo o lampejo de ódio passar por seus olhos por breves segundos, e ela recoloca a máscara de indiferença.

"Bom passeio, Andrômeda." Deseja virando-se de costas para mim e andando pelo corredor. Olho para os lados, estamos sozinhas e posso me despedir de minha irmã da maneira que desejo.

Seguro seu braço fino, puxando-a para perto de mim, vendo seus olhos vermelhos. Entrelaço nossos dedos, apertando-os brevemente, sentindo que ela faz o mesmo. Cissy é tão bela, tão errada que me parece um anjo mal. Um anjo enviado para me fazer pecar, cada vez mais, cada vez com mais intensidade. E a abraço, apertando seu corpo delicado, com curvas belas e pele macia para junto do meu, arfando ao senti-la me apertando contra ela. Beijou a curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume que dei de Natal exalar de sua pele, me fazendo respirar fundo.

Traço uma trilha de pequenos beijos por seu pescoço, subindo, acariciando com meus dedos suas costas. Meus lábios alcançam seu queixo e logo após os lábios, lábios finos e macios. Beijo como os beijei da última vez – semanas atrás – e deixo que saiba que será o último, nossa despedida. Mas a beijo com intensidade, empurrando-a contra a parede, fazendo Narcisa saber perfeitamente que tudo que amo na vida é ela. Que mesmo que este seja o momento final, o momento em que me separo de seu corpo, nunca nos separaremos na alma. Nunca vamos nos separar na alma, nem em pensamento.

Separo nossas bocas, mas não nossos corpos e tremo com a intensidade de seu olhar. Ela tem os olhos vermelhos nesse momento e sinto que os meus se enchem de lágrimas também, demonstrando o quanto me dói deixá-la.

"Não me esqueça." eu peço sabendo bem que ela não vai, mas mesmo assim peço.

"Não me esqueça." ela pede, voz chorosa, sua máscara há muito caída pra mim. Acaricio seu rosto, do queixo até seus cabelos loiros, com a ponta de meus dedos e a vejo inclinar a cabeça em direção de minha mão, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a sensação.

"Adeus, Narcisa." digo e me afasto, sentindo que uma parte minha fica com ela. Uma parte que nunca terei de volta. E levo comigo uma parte dela, uma parte que não devolverei. Nunca.

_How did I lose my guide?_

_You left me all alone._

FIM.

* * *

**Tradução: - Distant Sun – Lacuna Coil**

_Vivendo em mim_

_Você está vivendo em mim_

_Eu sinto você ao meu lado_

_Sua alma viva quer fugir pra longe comigo_

_Dentro de mim_

_E agora_

_Algo irá acontecer comigo?_

_Como eu perdi meu guia?_

_Você me deixou totalmente só._


End file.
